Make a Heaven of Hell
by samsmythe118
Summary: Four boys struggled with issues and the struggle becomes too much and they all end up in psych ward. They meet new people, find out new things about themselves, and just might find there future. Klaine and Niff. warnings inside.
1. Kurt

_**Warnings**_: This fic will have mentions of suicide, abuse, and a bit of homophobia. There will also be some boy on boy action in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or its characters! If I did it would be totally rated R and would have to be on HBO.

**Make a Heaven of Hell**

_**Chapter 1: Kurt**_

"_Kurt? Oh my god! Kurt!...Please! Kurt, just, please keep your eyes open!" The shout and cries of Kurt's father echoed around him. His eyelids felt heavy like drying cement, his heart beat pounded faintly through his ears. _

_After a few moments of slurred words he here it, an ambulance siren followed by loud thudding footsteps in the next room. Moments later Kurt feels something slide in his throat that presses his gag reflex, vomit rose from his stomach and f his mouth seconds later._

_He feels light as air now and the small tug on his underarms, someone's carrying him, soon his mind goes blank._

Kurt is awoken by the sound of voices and a faint beeping noise, his eyelids head but his mind somewhat clear. He starts forcing his eyes open only to see the faint view of two figures standing by his side.

"Kurt?" A familiar voice reaches out to him.

He opens his eyes more, everything starts to come back in focus, and he is in a room he had never seen or been in before. The walls a pale blue, the light beige ceiling was mixed in with lights that were almost blinding.

"Kurt?" another familiar voice echoes through the room.

He's lying down in a hideous mint gown but is halfway covered by gray sheets; he feels a small strip of plastic on his right wrist. He gradually lifts his wrist into his view.

**Hummel E., Kurt**

**D.O.B: 5 / 27 / 93**

**A.D.: 4 / 13 / 07**

**Doc.: Whiteman, Arthur**

He rests his hand back on the soft surface he lays on and lets out a deep breath, he's in the hospital.

"Kurt please say something?" with that he turns his head in the direction the voice is coming from only to find his father's tear streaked face.

"Dad?" He croaked and tried to sit up but his stomach felt like it could drop from his body if he did.

"Kurt, buddy, I'm so sorry, for whatever I did wrong I…I'm sorry." He father sobbed and reached for his hand to give it a firm squeeze.

Oh, wait, Kurt had…Kurt had swallowed every pill he could find in the house. He tried….he tried to die, to disappear, to go to sleep forever. But it wasn't his dad's fault! It wasn't he, he would never ever….

"Daddy I….." Kurt's raspy voice was broken off by his own sobs. He didn't think about his dad when he was pulling out all the pills, he didn't think about his dad when he shoved a handful of tablets into his mouth, he didn't think.

"Did, did I do something w-wrong?" His dad asked, his voice sounded like he was in physical pain. But before Kurt could answer "no" the sound of the door opening interrupted him.

"I see you're up Kurt." An unfamiliar chipper voice said, Kurt turned to the edge of his bed and saw through his tears. A tall middle aged man with light sandy hair and brown eyes looking at him with…pity?

"I have some news for you Mr. Hummel; luckily we were able to find a free spot in a ward not so far from here it's about a twenty minute car ride." Ward? Kurt's dad was going to send him to…a psych ward?

"This…ward, they aren't cruel right?" His father asked, Kurt was now more scared then before.

"Of course not, Kurt here will be seen by experienced counselors and he won't be alone there are other teens there too. You can visit three days a week, he can call you every night, there are plenty of activities and exercises so he won't get bored. It's a really decent place nothing bad of unsafe is there on a caring group of people to help your son." The man reassured.

"Who are you?" Kurt blurted out.

"I am Dr. Whitman I've been keeping an eye on you since you got here, scared quite a bit there buddy." He stated simply and clicked the end of his medication sponsor pen.

"Now Mr. Hummel I'm going to need your signature right here and need you to read over the basic rules and precautions of the ward." He handed Burt a brown clip board with multiple papers.

Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes, psych wards were only for insane people right? Kurt wasn't insane, was he?

Dr. Whiteman must have noticed Kurt's worry grow,

"Don't worry it will all be fine I promise I know the people that work there, they really are great. And before you start doubting your sanity, you are not crazy just possible depressed but this place can help with that." His words actually calmed Kurt somewhat but it still didn't change the fact he was being admitted to a psych ward.

* * *

><p>"Do you use any legal drugs or tobacco substances?" a aged nurse in sponge bob scrubs asked blandly.<p>

"No." Kurt replied quietly.

"Do you ever drink alcohol, if so how often."

"None."

"Do you know why you are being admitted to Jacobson Ohio Psych?'

"Yes." Kurt gritted.

"Are you sexually active?"

"No."

"Alright looks like we are about done first I'm going to need you to remove you shoe laces and hand over and electronics or possible weapons."

Kurt stood up hesitantly and began to remove the laces from his shoes and laid then on the table where the nurse sat. He continued to hand over his house keys, cell phone, mp3 player along with his new belt.

"Good now we just have to search your items and do a physical examination." She stated as she straightened the multiple papers she had in her hands. Kurt cringed at the idea of someone looking at him naked but it was protocol he guessed and if he struggled he didn't know what the consequences would be.

Kurt walked out of the room to leave the nurse with his satchel of clothes, his dad sat quietly next to a payphone staring into space.

Kurt took a seat next to him and laced his fingers together over his lap.

"How long will I be here?" Kurt broke the silence with a small voice.

"How ever long they think would be good, but uh they said the usual patients don't stay over five weeks." His dad replied with a faint sniffle.

Soon the nurse walked out of the room with his satchel in hand and a small smile.

"Looks like your all good in this department so on to the next thing, would you rather have a male or female nurse do your physical examination? I know how awkward it can get so if you have a preference?"

"Female." Kurt simply stated and looked down at his hands.

"Alright I'll be back in a moment with another nurse to do the examination and help you settle in." she said softly before handing him his satchel and walking down the long powder blue hallway.

* * *

><p>Kurt now stood in a beige room with two twin size beds, or rectangles of foam, with two cubbies and two nightstands on either side of the beds. As soon as you walk in you see a small bathroom closed off by a curtain instead of a door with a shower, toilet, and sink. His satchel was tossed on the bed nearest to the window that gave a view of the parking lot. The room smelled of cleaning chemicals and laundry detergent, the lights were tinted yellow, Kurt was scared.<p>

"Arms up." A ditz-like brunette nurse instructed him. He is now down to his boxer shorts, his chest, arms, legs are completely exposed. The nurse held a clip board with a paper that had two male body forms on it both blank.

"It's so interesting I see no birth or beauty marks anywhere- ah! Is this scar from self harm?" She touched her finger to the small brownish scratch mark above his elbow.

"No, bike riding accident." He replied simply and dropped his arms.

"Alright now let me see your hands." She was sweet but seemed a bit dull brained.

Kurt displayed his hands palms up to her and she looked over them briefly.

"Alright well it looks like we are done you can get dressed and come out to the floor to say your goodbyes." She said kindly before handing him his clothes and waving out the door.

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to Kurt's father felt terrible, like someone was plucking veins from his heart. He promised his dad he would cooperate with the staff and take care of himself. He gave his dad one last lingering hug before he was being tugged away to his room.<p>

The psych area was like a big X, in the center was the office counter where the nurses looked over activities and sat as they waited for the time they had to check on the patients. One hallway held all the rooms for girls and one hallway held all of the boys. The next hallway held the art room, gymnasium, and the counseling office, along with a small doctor office with medical supplies. The last hallway simply led to the exit from the area but could only be opened by staff key. Past that door held a deeper part of the psych area that lead to a small classroom, a playground, and the lunch room.

Kurt was supplied with a map taped to his cubby; most of the places were no zones that were highlighted in red to let him know he can't go there without permission.

Kurt now lay on his oddly comfortable bed and looked out the window, it was about midnight when him and his father arrived at the ward and it took over two hours to go through all of the searches, examinations, and questionnaires.

He was annoyed because the nurses checked on him every fifteen minutes literally. He heard the shuffle of feet an immediately closed his eyes to appear sleeping.

"Hey new kid." He heard a small whisper from the doorway.

"New kid you up?' Kurt sat up straight from his bed to find a boy about his age hiding behind his open door.

"Hey welcome to the ward, I'm Nick." The boy, Nick, smiled and gave a small wave.

"Uhm Hi Nick I-I'm Kurt." He replied hesitantly.

"I saw you being walked over to the room so I knew that you were new here, thought I would come say hi since you don't have a roommate yet." He whispered back.

"Oh, thanks."

"Don't worry this place isn't bad I've been here for three days and it's actually kind of cool. There are some other interesting kids running around this place you'll get use to them." He smiled one again, Kurt could only nod. Within a second a male nurse was standing in the doorway.

"Nick is behind the door isn't he?" He asked blandly.

"Aw c'mon Cricket I just wanted to say "Hi"." Nick sighed and walked out from behind the door.

"Alright you got to now go back to your room I don't want to have to force you, you know that. Let the kid get some sleep we have five hours until breakfast." He sighed and gestured for Nick to leave.

"B ye Kurt!" Nick giggled before jogging out the room and the male nurse followed behind him.

Kurt lay back in his bed and actually giggled at Nick because he seemed so…silly. But then he remembered where he was and why, he suddenly felt cold and began to curl into himself bunching up the sheets in his hand and covering his body. He hope that tomorrow morning this would all just be some weird dream.

* * *

><p>"Morning call!" Nicks loud cheery voice woke Kurt along with the heavy glimmer of the lights over his bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with a single yawn.<p>

"What time is it?" He asked groggily.

"It is five past seven and breakfast starts at seven forty five." Nick responded with a smile.

"Okay let me take a shower." He responded and reached over to his nightstand, his satchel was gone.

"They gotcha in the night huh? Don't worry they have a bin waiting for you at the desk with your shampoo and stuff along with some towels and basic toiletries. Come on." Nick waved him over and started to head down the hallway. Kurt stood up from his bead and followed him.

Nick was in hospital socks and plaid pajama pants along with a plain white t-shirt his brown bed head was adorable in a sense. When they arrived at the desk there were multiple blue bins with room numbers and names on them lining the desktop. He saw as Nick grabbed a bin that red **N. Duval RM: 20B. **

Kurt eyed over the bins until he found his, it held his regular shampoo and conditioner, and his dad must of brought his toothbrush and towel. He grabbed the bin and saw Nick already heading back to his room so he jogged behind.

"Just to let you know the showers kind of screech like a teapot when you put it on really hot so just stick to luke warm." Nick said before waving and walking into his room.

Kurt did so an thoroughly washed his hair and brushed his teeth, when he walked out to the beds he saw a pair of hospital socks and a nightgown laying on his bed. He already had clothes with him so he ignored them. He missed his hair products but the nurses would only allow simply shampoo and conditioner.

Once he pulled on some black jeans and a red t-shirt he headed out of the room. Nick was already waiting at the desk in different pajama bottoms and a new shirt, his hair damp looking and a smile on his face.

"Hey Kurt one of us might be getting a roommate just saw another new kid heading into the rec room with a nurse." He said giddily.

"One of us?" Kurt puzzled.

"Yeah both of us don't have a roommate so either one of us might be getting a roommate." He smiled.

"Why aren't we just roommates then?" Kurt asked simply.

"Oh it's probably because you're not sexually active and I am so they tend to keep us separate." He shrugged.

"How did you know that?'

"Because I know I'm sexually active and if I'm not roommates with you there has to be some reason. Don't be embarrassed it's okay, you'll get a roommate if not it's not like I'm not good at sneaking out of my room." He giggled and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"So this new kid, what's he like?" They had ten more minutes until breakfast, Kurt might as well keep up a conversation.

"He's not really tall, dark hair, kinda' tan, very skinny." He simply described.

Kurt nodded and saw other patients starting to line up at the ward exit.

"Chow time Kurtie!" Nick laughed and tugged him into line.

Nick was nice and kind of made Kurt feel less scared of this place but he still couldn't shake the fact that he was in a psych ward. Kurt took a deep breath to prepare him for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello my little loves, how is it so far? Next chapter: Blaine and Jeff arrive, and Nick introduces Kurt to some friends of the ward. Just so all of you know this fic takes place in 2007 so everyone is about fourteen. I am planning on a sequel after this also so this is kind of like a part one and then the sequel with continue the story with the characters.<strong>

**Please let me know if you want me to continue I got the plot out of spite and just started to write so if you want more tell me please! Any questions, criticisms, compliments, kisses? **


	2. Welcome Comity

Make a Heaven of Hell

Chapter 2: Welcome Comity

"_**You could do so much better Blaine."**_

_That's all he heard, in the small span of time that was Blaine's life, that's all he heard. All Blaine ever wanted was control over something, anything. He always did everything just to live up to his parent's standards or more likely his fathers, his mother simply sat idly and watched her son suffer. Blaine had been searching for control since the age of ten only to find it at when he turned twelve. _

_A small double sided razor, that's all Blaine needed, no would tell him his cuts weren't deep enough or if they were to shallow. He could control where he wanted the pain and when, no questions asked. _

"_**Blaine you can't keep being lazy soon you'll have to leave the house and fend for yourself and average grades aren't going to get you anywhere." **_

_Slash _

"_**Why can't you be like your brother? Straight A's all year!"**_

_Slash _

"_**Don't be a failure Blaine life doesn't work out for failures."**_

_Slash _

"_**This isn't good enough Blaine you have to push yourself"**_

_Slash _

"_**This is just disappointing Blaine."**_

_His mother's screams stopped him from sliding the razor once more across the side of his ribcage. The control disappeared when the razor was slapped from his hand, he was back to reality. _

_The blood from the deep cuts was dripping heavily down his side and seeping into the waist band of his pants. He felt hollow again and his mother's yelps for help slurred and disappeared into nothing but a high pitch ringing in Blaine's ears. He had been doing this for three years and never got caught once, until now. _

* * *

><p>"Alrighty guys get your trays, Nick think you can tell Kurt the basic's about the dining room?" Cricket pointed to Nick as he picked up a tray for himself.<p>

"Yup, c'mon Kurt." Nick gestured for him to come closer.

"Alright so basic rules of the cafeteria:

One. When you're done with silverware set it aside on the table or give it to the closest nurse in the cafeteria.

Two. Only juice and water in the mornings and you get the choice of soda at lunch and dinner, they have no caffeine by the way.

Three. You can get seconds or thirds if you want or finish early.

Four. Stay away from the adult tables you may sit wherever you want just avoid the adult patients at all costs."

He stated simply and quickly before grabbing a small carton of orange juice and sliding to the serving bench.

"Morning ladies I'll take a bagel and a hash brown please." He greeted the serving ladies behind the trays of food. They handed him his food and he slid along the line, Kurt eyed the multiple breakfast foods.

"Uhm I'll have a bowl of oatmeal and some toast." He simply requested and thanked the ladies quietly before following after Nick who was grabbing cream cheese and saltines from small baskets at the end of the line.

"Here you're going to need this for the oatmeal, trust me." He whispered and tossed two non-calorie sweetener packs onto Kurt's tray.

"You can sit with me and some buds of mine unless you prefer not to." Nick smiled and started to head toward the table area. Kurt simply followed behind and weaved through the patients and nurses who were already sitting.

When they finally sat down Kurt found himself surrounded by three other patients he remembered seeing briefly around the nurses desk this morning.

One a girl with a light brown bob hair cut and dark green eyes and dark olive skin, she sat with her hands on her lap and wore a cheery smile.

The second patient was a tall boy with a crew cut and brown eyes, his lip was cut and had a little bit of dried blood around it. He was simply chugging down a glass of water and stuffing small pieces of a hash brown in his mouth.

The third stranger was another boy with nice blond hair that was swept over his eyes, he was slim and looked quite frail. With his head looming over his tray and his hair in the way his facial features were hidden.

"Guy this is Kurt, Kurt this is Colene, Thomas and…I'm sorry you must be knew too. I'm Nick what's you name New Kid Number two?" Colene giggled at him and Thomas waved a little before returning to his food and the blonde boy just shook his head.

"Nick this is Jeff, he's not much of a talker but I got him to tell me his name when I sat down." She gestured to the thing boy and smile a bit trying to get his attention. Nick simply stared at Jeff for a while before returning to his bagel.

"And Hi Kurt, like Nicky said, I'm Colene and this is Thomas. May I just say you are quite a cutie?" She smirked and reached across the table to pull a stray hair away from Kurt's eyes.

"Colene! Personal space!" Cricket yelled and warned her from across the room, she simply dropped her arm and pouted.

"T-Thank you." Kurt whispered before taking a small bite from his plain toast.

"So new kid wha are you here fo?" Thomas mumbled through a mouthful of food, Kurt froze at the question. He didn't know if he was allowed to say so or even if he should tell them. Colene glared at Thomas and elbowed him in the arm.

"Sorry about him, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She said softly and smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better Colene and I will tell you our reason for being here." Nick shrugged and sipped from his carton of juice.

"S-sure, will you go first? You d-don't have to." Kurt stuttered in a hush voice.

"I'm here for self harm." Colene said low but seriously, Kurt shot her a sympathetic look.

"And I'm here for running away from home believe it or not, my dad told the police I didn't seem mentally stable so they sent me here instead of juvie ." Nick explained and shrugged.

"That doesn't make sense don't they n-need to like test you or something to do that?" Kurt asked, puzzled that they would just toss anyone in here because one person says their unstable.

"Well obviously not because I'm here." Nick giggled and patted Kurt on the back. Kurt nodded and bit the side of his cheek before taking a deep breath.

"I'm here for trying to kill myself." He blurted out without a stutter or whispering, he just said it. The table was silent and Colene shot him a sympathetic look and rested her hand over his.

"So am I." a small voice said and they four patients turned to Jeff who was rubbing his palms together nervously.

"He speaks!" Thomas cheered earning a glare from Colene again.

Kurt was about to ask Jeff why but then Cricket walked up to the table.

"Hey guys just checking up on ya, you guys respecting the new kids?" He chuckled and sipped from his bottle of apple juice.

"You know it Cricket." Thomas smiled

"Yeah Crick you know we're good kiddies but hey who's getting new roommates cuz I saw a third new kid this morning." Nick asked with questioning eyes.

"Well I know Jeffie here is gonna be rooming with Kurt so you're probably get the third newbie to keep you company." Jeff actually looked up and gave Kurt a small smile his eyes had a flicker of hope.

"Awesome! I guess we'll finally have a full ward heh?" Nick joked.

"Nope I heard someone's heading out tonight so we'll still be one short from being full. Any ways Colene when you're done with breakfast fallow Patricia, the doc wants to see you, ok?" Kurt noticed the smile fall from Colene's face and dropped her head down.

"Eat up guys you got five more minutes before rec time." Cricket said before heading back to his table.

"Wha-whats rec time?" Kurt asked Nick hesitantly.

"Oh it's like free time it's an hour long, basically you can hang in your room or go to the art room and do some crafts. After that we have an hour in a gymnasium for kickball, then while everyone starts heading in for counseling we get to go outside, we do more stuff after but I'll tell you about it when we get there." He explained before finishing off his bagel.

Kurt didn't even touch his oatmeal and he only finished one piece of bread before all the patients were called to line up. He left his tray and silver were on the table and followed Nick and Thomas as Colene stayed at the table and Jeff shuffled behind Kurt.

* * *

><p>"How long will I be here?" Blaine asked nervously as he walked down to his room with his father.<p>

"Until you're better." He stated coldly and handed Blaine his bag of clothes.

"Will you come visit me?" Blaine didn't know why he bothered asking but he didn't want to stay silent.

"I'll see what I can do." He stated before opening the door to his new place to sleep.

He saw one bed had a red notebook and messed up sheets and the other was nice and smooth.

"Looks like you have a roommate. I would help you unpack but I uh have a meeting to go to in ten minutes and I have to drive so I'll have your mother call you later." He said quickly before shuffling out of the room not even looking at his son one last time.

Blaine sighed and through himself on the clean bed and dropped his bag on the floor, he slowly lifted up the side of his shirt and felt over the rough gauze that now covered his cuts. Unfortunately the nurse found the razor he hid in the bottle of shampoo he brought so he didn't have anything to block away the fact he was in a place like this.

Suddenly there was a small knock at the door, Blaine immediately shot up into sitting position and pulled down his shirt.

"Hi you must be Blaine I just came to tell you that most of the patients are in the art and craft room if you want to join them, I know your roommate is there so if you want to meet him…" A short blonde nurse in purple and blue tie dye scrubs asked calmly.

Blaine just stared blankly he didn't know what would happen if he went around the other patients, are they mean? Are they far more unhinged than Blaine?

"Don't worry all of them are about your age and they're nice, c'mon I'll walk you there." She gestured for him to follow as she walked out of the room. Blaine hesitated a few seconds before giving in a following her.

* * *

><p>"So Kurt you like drawing or anything?" Thomas asked as he pulled out a pack of colored pencils and a purple folder from a shelf filled with coloring books and crayons.<p>

The art room was interesting, surprisingly colorful; the walls were lined with painting and pastel drawings from previous patients all very well done. There was molding clay, a button maker, watercolor paints, canvas's and so much art supplies all over the room. Right by the door there was a mural of two dolphins with small purple and blue fishes swimming around, Kurt stared at it for a few moments and noticed a small D.S. scrawled in the corner with black paint.

"Kurt?" Nick pulled his attention away from the mural and waved him over to one of the tables where he was cutting out pictures for a collogue. Jeff sat across from him beading together a bracelet and Thomas was sketching out multiple anime characters. Kurt watched closely as Nick glued cut outs of guitars and multiple celebrities on to a poster board.

"Why did Colene need to see the doctor?" Kurt asked after a few moments of watching his peers.

"Probably because she flipped a tit yesterday afternoon." Thomas shrugged and pulled his focus back to his drawing.

"Colene kind of freaks out when people mispronounce her name or at least that's what I heard from some of the other patients. Yesterday she was dozing off on the bench by the nurse's desk and I guess someone said her name wrong and she just…freaked out." Nick explained sounding worried.

"I didn't see everything but I heard her yelling, I was in here when it happened but I know they had to put her down and separate her from everyone else for a while." Nick eyes wondered off as if he was replaying everything in his mind.

"Put her down?" Kurt asked.

"If you get too hyped up the nurses will give you a shot in your ass to calm you down." Thomas chuckled.

"Thomas don't scare him, don't worry Kurt it's only if you get really out of hand. I heard it's very rare in here." He said calmly.

"He just happens to be one of those rare cases." Thomas snorted and smirked at Kurt.

"Dude what the hell that is none of your business!" Nick snapped and elbowed Thomas in his side before storming out of the room.

"Told you." Thomas hissed as he grabbed his side where Nick had elbowed him.

"I-I'll go check on him." Jeff surprisingly offered before standing up and walking after Nick.

"_Well that was interesting."_ Kurt thought

* * *

><p>Blaine now walked with the nurse quietly down the cold hallways of the ward, he saw a few patients walking around the nurse's area, and they didn't seem too bad. Blaine hated how there was barley any windows in the ward; he wanted some kind of proof that there was still a world outside this place.<p>

Suddenly a girl with a thin frame and short dark hair appeared a few feet away walking forward down the hallway.

"Hi Colene." The nurse greeted and smiled.

"Oh Hey Nicole and new kid?" The girl picked up her pace a little bit and got closer to Blaine.

"Wow we are getting a lot of cute newbie's aren't we?" She smirked.

"Blaine this is Colene the resident flirt and goofball." The nurse, Nicole introduced her.

"Hi Blaine." She gave a small flirtatious wave and smiled.

"Think you can show Blaine to the art room, introduce him to everyone?" Nicole asked.

"Of course follow me Blaine, see you later Nicole." She waved goodbye and started to lead Blaine down the hallway by the small of his back.

"So where you from Blainie?" She asked sweetly.

"Uh Westerville." Blaine did a double take when he saw something familiar in her. Her profile, he had seen it before.

"Really? So am I!" She cheered, "I go to Cyber School so it's no wonder I've never met you before." She explained.

"S-so what do we do here exactly?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"Oh we do tons of stuff like play sports, draw, hand out, eat, sleep, dance, and go bonkers. You know the usual." She giggled and playfully touched his shoulder.

"I like to sing." Blaine whispered.

"Cool I like to sing to but trust me I'm not any good, are you?" Her tone was kept constantly sweet and a smile never fell from her face no matter the size.

"Well my uh music teacher says I'm talented but I…I don't know." He shrugged.

"Well if you feel comfortable I would love to hear you sometime and I know some other people in here that looove music." She bubbled.

"S-sure."

"And here we are the art room. I can introduce you to some of my friends if you want?" She offered as they walked into the room filled with teenagers doing multiple crafts. Blaine simply nodded and followed her to a small table with two boys one that looked his age and the other a bit older.

"Hey guys where's Nick and Jeff?" She asked with a confused tone.

"Nick lost his shit and Blondie went to comfort him." Thomas snickered, the other boy didn't bother to turn around.

"Well I need your attention boys, meet Blaine another newbie to the ward. Blaine this is Thomas who has no filter or sympathy period and this is Kurt another newbie who is just as cute as you." She giggled and slid and gestured to each boy.

Finally the boy named Kurt turned around and Colene was right he was cute, really cute.

"Hi." Kurt said faintly with a small smile.

"Hi." Blaine replied with a small squeak of nervousness.

* * *

><p><strong>So we learn why Colene and Nick are there along with Jeff. There are deeper issues with Colene and Nick. Niff is totally canon. Aaand Blaine and Kurt finally meet. I hope you like this so far please tell me what you think.<strong>

**Next Chapter:**

**Niff Talks**

**Kurt's first night with a roommate.**

**Blaine finds a new way to handle his feelings. **


	3. Adjusting Part 1: Day

Make a Heaven of Hell

Chapter 3: Adjusting

_Nick now dragged his feet across the pavement on his way home, back from another day of torture only to possibly come home to much worse. Nick approached the street where his house was located with slow caution. His blood ran cold when he saw his father's car parked in the driveway, he knew what was next. _

_Once Nick was finally standing in front of the house he slowly tiptoed to the backdoor that lead to the kitchen, he had the chance to run for his room and lock the door. But unfortunately there his father stood with a glass out whiskey leaning against the marble island basically waiting for Nick. _

_Nick could already feel the rough dry hands gripping the back of his neck and the sound of glass shattering._

"_**You need to learn how to take it like a man!" he growled before slapping Nick firmly on his left cheek. The sting lingered and the pain made tears start to develop in his eyes.**_

_Nick couldn't remember the time when he didn't go to sleep or wakeup with raw purple bruises on his chest and arms. _

"_**Stand up dammit! Hit back!" His father roared once more before backhanding him on his right cheek. Nick let out a yelp of pain and cradled his face.**_

_He watched through the small glass window in the door as his father simply pushed the empty glass aside and started gulping from the bottle. Nick missed the soft, warm hands of his mother and he missed the times when his father barley drank. But that was so long ago…_

"_**Your weak you can't even take a small slap and you'll start crying like a baby!" **_

_Before he knew it Nick was dropping his backpack in the grass and just….running._

* * *

><p>"Nick?" Jeff called out softly in the hallway; he already checked the gym and the nurse's area so he decided to look for his room. His search came to a pause when he heard a soft sobs from one of the rooms only feet away, he waited to hear it a second time before jogging towards the room.<p>

When Jeff reached the open door way he immediately found Nick sobbing into his knees between the two beds. He slowly approached him and sunk down to his level on the floor,

"Nick?" the boys head shot up from the sound of his name, his eyes were red brimmed and filled with tears and his lip quivered violently.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this." Nick sobbed and started to wipe away the tears streaking his face.

"No it's ok, do you want to talk about?" Jeff asked quietly and put his hand on Nick's trembling shoulder.

"If it's ok I'd ra-rather not, god Thomas is an asshole." A fresh set of tears began falling from his eyes as he spoke.

"It's ok I understand, Thomas is a jerk. I've only been here for a few hours and I already know that." Jeff gave a sad chuckle and started to rub small circles over his shoulder. Suddenly Nick laid his hand over Jeff and passed his thumb over his knuckles. Jeff felt a tingle in the pit of stomach from the touch but he pushed away the feeling as he usually did and dropped his hand.

"C'mon I'll make you a bracelet." Jeff smiled and started to help Nick stand up trying not to look at how his arms flexed.

He can't feel this way, he shouldn't.

* * *

><p>"Hey we got about five minutes till gym time but if you guys don't plan on playing might want to head there now." Cricket warned from the doorway of the art room. For the past ten minutes Colene, Kurt, and Blaine shared playful looks but not uttering a word.<p>

"I'm going so if you boys wanna sit out follow moi." Colene slid up from her chair with a smile and headed towards the door.

"You want to go?" Blaine asked Kurt hesitantly.

"S-sure." Kurt uttered before standup from the table and following after Blaine who was halfway to the exit.

The walk to the gym was quiet except for Colene's giggles whenever she looked back at the pair walking side by side. Kurt yearned horribly to say something but he didn't want to sound stupid, plus he didn't even know if Blaine was…like him.

The gymnasium was quite large compared to the other rooms; it had green rough carpeting and padding along the cinderblock walls. The ceiling was high with bright fluorescent lamps hanging from it and there were thin red and blue lines tracing around the room.

"You guys can sit in any corner there's a few beanbags in that cubby over there but I have dibs on the purple one." Colene bubbled before jogging over to a small plastic cubby across the room.

Kurt and Blaine followed suit and watched as she dragged out a large sparkly purple beanbag and tossed it into the corner by the entrance. Blaine quickly grabbed the navy blue beanbag and shuffled over next to where Colene's was. Moments later the other patients started to shuffle in and take their places for the game.

* * *

><p>"So do you like it here so far?" Nick asked Jeff as they headed back to the art room, it was a stupid question but Nick liked hearing Jeff's voice.<p>

"It's okay besides Thomas and the fact I'm in psych ward." Jeff gave an awkward chuckle.

"Right, but it's not too bad right? I mean it could be a lot worse." Nick didn't know what the hell he was saying.

"True, mostly everyone I've met so far are nice." Jeff smiled sheepishly and looked down at his feet. Nick knew as soon as he saw that smile he would never last a day without seeing it again.

The stopped walking abruptly when they heard cheers echoing from the gym room.

"Oh I totally forgot we do kickball after rec time." Nick explained and gave dorky grin.

"Oh okay well let me just grab my bracelet from the art room and we'll go? Unless you want to go ahead without me?" Jeff mumbled not even attempting to make eye contact with Nick.

"Sure I'll just wait here." Nick smiled and Jeff quickly nodded and headed to the art room.

As he walked into the art room he noticed two things, One: His bracelet wasn't at the table and Two: Thomas was still there.

* * *

><p>"How did seeing the doctor go?" Kurt asked Colene softly in case it would upset her.<p>

"The guy is a total pervert, luckily you boys and most of the other patients done have to see him." She sounded disgusted but her tone faced into sadness.

"Speaking of doctors you guys are probably up first for counseling when this is done since your new but I think you'll get Kyle, she's cool so don't worry." She told the boys sweetly and continued to watch the game.

"I freaking hate Thomas." A sudden grumble came from the entrance of the gym, only to be Jeff who quickly shuffled over and sat next to Kurt.

"Woah what happened?" Colene asked shooting a concerned look to Nick who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know Thomas said something to upset him but he won't say what exactly." Nick looked down at the beautiful boy with sympathy.

"Aww boo don't worry Thomas always picks on the newbies, it will blow over." Colene comforted and reached behinds Kurt hand to run her fingers lightly over his neck, Nick stomach twisted with a foreign feeling.

"Colene! Personal. Space." Cricket warned from the other side of the room while the other patients played. She retrieved her hand and stuck her tongue out at him.

Nick broke his longing gaze away from Jeff incase he started to notice and finally recognized the rave haired boy sitting next to Colene.

"Hey I'm Nick from what I heard we're going to be roommates." He smiled and the boy looked up to him softly.

"I'm Blaine." He introduced himself with a smile.

"Alright guys games over so form a line at the door and we'll head outside and tell you whose getting counseled today." Cricket announced from the other side of the gym. Isabelle sat up and immediately kicked her bean bag to the corner of the gym and walked over next to Nick as the rest of the patients joined the line.

Blaine and Kurt stood up simultaneously, Blaine politely took Kurt's beanbag and put it to the side for him and received a whispered 'thank you'. Once everyone was in line Cricket led them to the thick metal door in the hallway and then slid his key into the lock and shimmied the door open. Immediately the group of patients spread out in the gated area, except for Colene, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, and Kurt.

The five simply stood idly at the doorway not knowing what really do as cricket stuck a wood wedge under the door to keep it open.

"Hey Blaine you're up first pal for counseling so just give me a sec to page a nurse to watch after these guys and I'll walk you to the office." Cricket smiled and pulled out his cell phone and began tapping at the letter keys.

"Don't worry Blaine usually the first time they just try and get to know you so nothing serious yet." Nick reassured with a smile, Blaine simply nodded and shoved his hands in his pajama pants pockets.

"Alright Brad is gonna be here any second and then we can go." Cricket smiled and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

"Come on boys let go to my spot, we'll see you later all right Blaine." Colene smiled and kissed him on the cheek chastely and then ran off before Cricket could yell at her.

"I swear that girl is…" Cricket sighed and trailed off before crossing his arms.

"We'll see you when you get back Blaine we'll be right around this over here." Nick chuckled and started to walk in the direction Colene sped off. Kurt and Jeff quietly waved goodbye before following after Nick.

"All right Cricket I got it from here." A tall man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and navy blue scrubs said from the doorway and smiled at Blaine.

"Alright thanks Brad, come with me Blaine." Cricket smiled before walking back into the building and gesturing for Blaine to follow.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked quietly at Crickets side as they passed through the ward until they reached the rec room. Cricket opened the door and held it open for Blaine to walk in he smiled and closed the door, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the room in front of a complete stranger.<p>

She seemed a little too young to be a counselor but she also seemed like a decent person. Her blonde hair was tied up in a loose bun and she wore red plaid converse to back her crimson scrubs. She was quite skinny and she wore multiple turquoise beaded bracelets on her elegant wrists.

"Hi you must be Blaine I'm Kyle I'm going to be your counselor throughout your stay here." Her dark brown eyes met his and she shot him a soft smile.

"Please have a seat Blaine." She said kindly and gestured to the seat in front of her; Blaine slowly sat down and settled himself in the soft cushion chair.

"So Blaine, I know why you're here and I also know that being with a counselor can be a bit odd or even scary. So usually on the first day I don't try and get to serious I want you to be comfortable with me so I can help you with whatever your going through." Her tone was calming and sweet.

Blaine silently nodded and laid his hands on his lap.

"Well I'm just going to ask you some simple questions and see where that gets us." She smiled and picked up a clipboard that was lying on the small table at her side.

"So Blaine do you have any hobbies?" she asked with a faint smile.

"S-singing." He mumbled.

"Very cool, do you have any music genres you like?" She leaned forward with her smile still stuck on her lips.

"Pop and a bit of alternative rock and some sh-show tunes." He replied hesitantly, most people didn't respond well to his music taste so he always prepared himself for whatever criticisms to be thrown his way.

"Nice choices I like all kinds of stuff music is kind of my obsession." She giggled and rote something quick on a sheet of paper attached to the clipboard.

"I also play piano and a bit of gu-guitar." He stated as confidently as he could, Kyle didn't seem so bad.

"Singing and knows his way around some instruments? Lucky guy Blaine I tried learning guitar once but my fingers are too short." She giggled and held up one of her hands, her fingers were a bit short but still slender. He smiled back at her and actually gave a small chuckle.

"So how about school? Do you have a favorite subject? Play any sports? Maybe in the choir? A kid like you could do good to a singing group." She smiled and titled her head up a bit showing off her pearly white teeth.

"I usually get A's and B's in most of my subjects, I'm not really a sports guy I only like to watch football than actually play it." He giggled to himself and Kyle simply nodded.

"And no I'm- I'm not in the school choir….my dad uh won't let me." Kyle smile noticeably fell and she tilted her head to the side giving Blaine a questioning look.

"Do you know why he won't let you?" She asked.

"_**Singing will get you no where Blaine, it's not something that will take you far. Plus it's bad enough your picked on for being small now you want to sing in front of the whole school?" **_

"No, I don't." he said almost robotically, Kyle nodded and hummed in acknowledgement.

"So what do you think of the place so far, I know it can be a bit restraining but…" Her voice trailed off and she down casted her eyes to her lap.

"It's ok." He mumbled and bit his lip.

"Make any kind of friends, I know it's not a typical place to meet people but there are some good kids in here." She smiled.

"Uhm yeah…Colene, Nick, Kurt, and uh Jeff."

"Ah Nick, yeah he's really sweet so I get that you would like him." She smiled and nodded.

"As for the rest I don't get Colene anymore and the other two must be new because I haven't heard of them." She giggled and tapped her fingers lightly on the clipboard.

"Well it was very nice talking to you Blaine I look forward to seeing you again. But when you go back out can you tell Cricket to bring Steven for me?" She asked sweetly.

"Sure." He said before standing up and giving a little wave before opening the door and walking out.

* * *

><p>When Nick, Kurt and Jeff finally spotted Colene she was sitting on a small square of cement that was the base to an emergency exit that probably led from the gym because Kurt noticed its color was similar.<p>

"Jeffie sit next to me." She grinned and patted the space next to her Jeff hesitated before gradually sitting down. Kurt and Nick followed his lead and sat across from the two.

"So uh Nick what to do we do after this?" Jeff asked quickly as he felt Colene slip her fingers through his, he went with it in case if anyone would suspect anything if he denied her.

"Well we might go to the rec room for an activity unless they give us more free time." Nick replied simply before lifting his head to look at the clear blue sky above him.

"So Kurt do you have a girlfriend?" Colene broke the small silence and asked cheekily.

Jeff and Nick both glanced at him curiously waiting to see what he would say; his words seemed to clog in his throat. Should he tell them the truth or just lie.

"No, no girlfriend." He lied simply and peered off somewhere past the fence.

"That's just weird I mean look at you you're adorable!" She exclaimed before leaning over and passing her free hand on his cheek, the touch made him nervous and felt oddly warm.

"In the great words of Nurse Cricket: Personal space Colene, personal space." Nick chuckled and patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Very funny Nick." She glared and turned back to Jeff, letting go of his hand to play with a stray lock of hair above his ear.

"What about you Jeff, have a lucky lady waiting outside this place?" She whispered flirtingly and twined the blonde strands between her fingers. Nick noticed a blush building up Jeff's cheeks, he found it truly adorable.

"Nope." He squeaked as a failed attempt to sound like he was flirting back, he cleared his throat and scooted closer to her to seem convincible he was interested.

"Okay either all the girls in your town are blind or oblivious; luckily I have clear vision and am the exact opposite of oblivious." She whispered hotly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Colene, personal space." Nick tried his best not to shout but still ended sounding a little too loud.

Before Colene could scowl at him Jeff piped up as he saw Blaine walking closer to the group.

"How'd it go Blaine?" he asked with a small smile as the rest of the group turned to look at him.

"It wasn't so bad, she was nice." He shrugged before sitting himself down next to Nick.

"That's Kyle for you always sweet never biting like some other counselors here are." Colene spoke up, her head now resided on Jeff's shoulder again.

"Did she say who she was seeing next?" Nick asked.

"Uhm some kid named Steve." Blaine shrugged.

"Looks like Dr. Streets isn't in today if they're only seeing two kids today." Colene directed the comment to Nick who got confused looks from the three newbies.

"Dr. Streets is the other counselor he handles most patients mostly the ones who deal with trauma and anxiety. They go by alphabetical order and Steve's last name is Walters so Blaine here is the only one getting seen today other than him." Nick explained.

"Steve doesn't even talk so he should be out any second and then we'll go inside for an activity and lunch." He said as he turned around and peered over to the door.

Not ten seconds later and the boy with a Mohawk was walking back into the yard, it was Steven.

"Might as well start lining up now." Colene sighed and started to stand up.

Cricket followed behind moments later as the group headed towards the door.

"Alright guys looks like we're having a bit of group counseling today with Kyle and myself." Cricket explained as all the patients lined up in front of him.

Kurt, Blaine, and Jeff noticed how Colene stiffened.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>So this is only part one of this chapter since it was getting a bit too long. The next part should be published hopefully later tonight.<strong>

**Coming up in part 2:**

_**Group sessions and issues with Thomas.**_

_**Klaine talks more :)**_

_**And everyone settles in with their new roommates**_

**Coming up in chapter 4:**

_**Jeff's story **_

_**Niff moments!**_

_**Blaine's first deep session with Kyle.**_

_**Visiting hours **_

**Please review! Before I go, what do you guys think of Colene hmm? ;)**


	4. Adjusting Part 2: Night

Make a Heaven of Hell

Chapter 3: Adjust

Part 2: Night

The walk back to the rec room was quiet besides the random giggles and coughs of the fellow patients. Once cricket finally opened the door Blaine noticed Kyle was sitting in the same seat she was when he was counseling him.

"Hey guys." She greeted cheerily.

"Alright guys take a seat, anywhere you want but remember the rule, personal space." Cricket instructed and gave a knowing look to Colene who was settling quietly in the corner farthest from where the other patients sat. Kurt and Jeff sat on a blue soft couch under the large window sill, Nick and Blaine sat on the floor in front of them.

"Alright guys so first we just want to introduce the new guys here if they don't mind. So everyone say hello to Kurt, Jeff, and Blaine." Kyle smiled and gestured to the three boys as she said their names.

The room erupted in quiet mumbles of "hello" and Colene shot all three boys a small smile and subtle thumbs up.

"So guys the topic today is anger and how to manage it." Cricket said as he settled in the chair next to Kyle.

"Basically we know a few of you had done a few unhealthy ways to handle your anger or stress and today we're going to tell you better ways to handle it." Kyle smiled kindly around the room to the paitients.

"Colene. Jeff." Thomas snorted, no one even saw him come into the room.

"Thomas don't disrupt." Cricket warned as Kyle shot Colene and Jeff a concerned look.

"So would anyone like to talk about a time they were angry and expressed it in a way that was…inappropriate?" Kyle asked and eyed over the room.

"One time my dad took away my video games and I punched a hole in the wall." A girl with long red hair, arms crossed, and a bored expression on her face.

"Good example Erin, sometimes when someone is angry they get the urge to release it by taking it out on something or someone. Some people break things or…punch things." Cricket explained.

"But there are alternatives if you tend to do that, like hitting a pillow, or getting a stress ball." Kyle spoke up.

"Also you could just try talking to someone, someone you can confide in like a family member or friend. Plus there are plenty of other things that can be hobbies to help like drawing or playing an instrument like the drums." Cricket stressed once more.

"This is fun an all but this is basic stuff we're told everyday by guidance counselors and stuff. I mean it's as affective as those drug speeches we get every school year." Thomas groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Thomas there might be other people in the group that need help handling their anger so please stop interrupting or we'll send you to the nest." Kyle warned him, he simply huffed.

"Now, has anyone felt angry or stressed today and would like to talk about it?" Cricket smiled and asked calmly.

A boy with sandy blond hair raised his hand and started to talk about when he couldn't find his toothpaste. Kurt blocked them out and leaned over to Nick.

"What the hell is the nest?" he whispered into his friend's ear.

"It's a small padded bench they have in the nurse break room; it's kind of like the one in the quiet room." He whispered back but didn't take his eyes off the counselors.

"What's the quiet room?" Blaine intervened from Nick's side.

"I'll explain at lunch we only have about ten minutes left here." He said to both boys.

Nick was right, ten minutes of advice giving and attention from the counselors and Cricket was shuffling all of the teens into a line.

"Alright guys today you guys have the choice of having: PB and J, Mexican Pizza, and Tomato Soup and Grilled Cheese." Cricket announced as they walked to the cafeteria.

"For your sake get the peanut butter and jelly unless you like cardboard and tomato paste." Colene chuckled from behind Blaine.

Blaine followed his new friends lead as they got their food, ordering the PB and J like Colene suggested.

The four friends and Thomas settled down at the table they sat at in the morning for breakfast, Thomas immediately dug into his messy slice of pizza ns began to chug down his orange soda. Jeff nipped timidly at his sandwich and peered quickly at Nick who was delicately tearing the crust off his own sandwich.

Jeff slowly analyzed his delicate eyelashes that batted over the top of his cheeks as he focused on tearing of the edges precisely. And also the stray lock of hair that passed over one of his eyelids that Jeff yearned to push away. He shook his head lightly to tug him away from his unnatural thoughts and bit into his sandwich.

At that moment Blaine peered over to Kurt who was sipping his ice water, he looked at his slim pale wrist and the bob of his Adams apple as he gulped the water. Suddenly Kurt's cerulean eyes found his, maple colored ones he quickly scrambled to find something else to looks at, luckily the tiled floor became interesting.

"So uh Nick what's the quiet room?" Kurt spoke up from behind his glass of water.

"Oh Nick would know a lot about the quiet room." Thomas cackled before gulping down more soda.

"Shut. Up. Thomas." Colene warned and grimaced at him; he simply bit into his pizza like some rabid dog and stuck his food covered tongue at her.

"The quiet room is what its sounds like; it's a room where they put patients that get a bit out of control after they give you the shot. It has nothing in it except a small wooden frame with a cushion on top and they keep you in there until you calm down or wake up." He explained and shrugged.

"That's your favorite wittle woom isn't it Nicky?" Thomas teased and rested his hand on the back of his neck squeezing lightly; surprisingly Nick jumped up from the table as he forced away his arm and flipped over his tray in the process.

His breathe was frantic and shuddering and small tears reached the brim of his eyes. His glass of grape juice leaked and dripped over to Jeff and Colene's lap.

"God, no!" He yelled before running out the room and sobbing frantically.

"Nick!' Cricket explained before dropping his food and running after him, to nurses followed after him and Brad from the courtyard quickly approached the table.

"What just happened?" he asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Th-thomas just touched h-him and he…" Jeff tried to explain but Thomas's rough glare caused him to stop.

"Thomas decided it would be fun to make Nick upset and got to his…weak spot." Colene sighed and spoke solemnly before glaring over at Thomas.

"It was an accident, Colene is just mad because I was messing with her boyfriend." Thomas sneered.

"Come with me Thomas." Brad ordered and walked Thomas out of the cafeteria holding onto his elbow strongly. Jeff, Blaine, And Kurt eyed Colene curiously it was obvious they wanted to know what just happened.

"It's not my story to tell." She simply sighed before picking up her napkin and patting lightly at her stained pants.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was another grim walk back to the main ward; Cricket, Nick, and Thomas were still gone from the group. An older nurse with a pug like face a long gray hair was now leading them back to the rec room.

"Alright everyone just hang here for a little while I try and find some games and puzzles for you guys." The old woman said kindly before leaving the room and the patients unattended. Unlike Blaine and Jeff expected everyone just sat down and quietly chatted with each other, Jeff was pretty sure it might break out into a 21 Monkeys scene.

"Where's Nick?" Kurt asked Colene in sudden panic and worry.

"The quiet room most likely." Colene said sadly and settled into one of the blush cushioned seats.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Blaine and Kurt asked simultaneously causing both boys to giggled and blush.

"I don't know….Blaine, can you get to your dorm?" She suddenly asked suddenly.

"Will I be aloud?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, just say you have to take a piss and that the nurse's bathroom is occupied. It's simple." She shrugged.

"Why do you need him to go back to his room?" Kurt asked.

"I need him to get something for Nick, his notebook. I know it's the one thing that keeps him calm and his Iron Man pen." She informed the boys. Blaine simply nodded before propping himself off the floor and walking out to the room.

"Isn't it a bit pointless since Nick isn't here?" Kurt questioned.

"Cricket understands, he'll let me talk to him and give him his notebook as long s I stay with him when he has them." She explained before standing and smoothing the wrinkles from her shirt.

'I'll see you guys in a few if the old nurse asked I went to talk to Cricket about a personal problem." She said before promptly leaving the room.

"She's one interesting a girl." Kurt sighed and passed his palms over his clothed knees.

"Sh-she's hot." Jeff forced out, he was use to saying things like this but Kurt seemed like someone who could read people easily and that made Jeff nervous. After a few moments of awkward between the two boys Blaine returned to the room holding a stack of different games with the elderly nurse at his side.

"Thank you Blaine you can just set those on the floor." She instructed before sitting down on the couch. Only a few patients grabbed some games and settled in their own groups, Blaine sighed and walked over to Kurt and Jeff and plopped himself on the floor across from them.

They stayed like that for an entire hour switching places and positions until Kurt saw Colene stride back into the room with new unstained pants.

"How's Nick?" Jeff straightened up in his seat.

"He's going to be fine in a little bit he should be okay before dinner hopefully." She sighed and sat in the seat next to Jeff pulling him into a surprise hug he lightly returned the embrace and patted her lightly on the back awkwardly.

"Sorry I just- I just needed that after seeing Nick." She explained as she pulled away, Jeff just nodded and settle back into the chair.

Another half hour passed before Cricket was bringing a tray of chocolate chip cookies and milk into the room.

"Alright guys the ladies in the lunch room made these for you to snack on so everyone grab a carton of milk and one cookie. Also make sure you say thank you at dinner okay and they also made you surprise desert for tonight." He smiled and laid the tray on the small TV stand in the corner. One by one each patient grabbed their snack and sat down.

"Cricket…you think you can give mine to Nick?" Jeff offered quietly as he grabbed his small carton of milk, Cricket sighed at him with a small smile.

"Sure thing bud." He patted Jeff on the shoulder before rapping his cookie in a napkin and grabbing the last carton of milk and walking out the room.

"That was sweet of you." Colene praised before nibbling on her cookie.

"One of you guys want my milk, I don't drink two percent." Kurt stated and held out his carton to his friends. Blaine bit his lip and nodded and took the carton from his hand blushing when he felt Kurt's warm fingertips graze against his own.

"Aw crap I missed snack time!" Thomas's obnoxiously erupted from the doorway and stalked into the room.

Blaine and Jeff immediately groaned in annoyance and returned to eating not paying to Thomas approaching them.

"Oh I see little ol' Nicky is still confined?" He sneered as he sat next to the free spot next to Isabelle causing to shift away.

"Whats wrong Colene don't feel like flirting anymore today?" He chuckled and roughly rubbed his shoulder against her arm.

"Back off man." Blaine warned when he saw how uncomfortable Colene was looking.

"I swear to god Thomas before I get out of here I'm going to find something, something you wouldn't want anyone to know, your week spot, and use it against you so you know how it feels." Colene snapped and pushed him away before shuffling over to Jeff.

"Oh please you'll be in here for the rest of your life with the outbursts you have. Plus I know for a fact I'm getting out here soon." He scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Whatever Thomas hopefully by soon you mean tomorrow just ugh just go!" Colene yelled and bunched her hands into fists. Thomas scoffed once more before standing up and joining another group of patients.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The four finished off their snacks and sat together quietly until Cricket returned with a small rubber ball.

"Alright guys I picked this up from the half-patients room, it's a conversation starting ball." He tossed the small purple ball with small yellow letters spread around it and caught in his hand again.

"Alright the rules are simple, catch the ball and whatever your right thumb lands on you will do or answer." He stated before tossing it quickly to Colene.

"It says: Name four favorite things in the room." She read from under her thumb and looked around.

"Hmm Blaine, Kurt, Jeff, and of course you Cricket." She giggled before tossing the ball back to Cricket.

"As nice as that was Colene it said _things _not _people_." Cricket chuckled before tossing it over to the red headed girl from earlier.

"Pass the ball to someone you do not know." She read before carelessly tossing it to Blaine.

"What is your favorite scent?" He looked puzzled for a second before answering.

"Vanilla." He said with a smile and through it underhand to Cricket.

The game went on for another hour, turns out Kurt loved the mixture of dark chocolate and raspberries, Jeff's favorite song of the moment was Helena by My Chemical Romance, Colene had a phobia of snakes, and Blaine liked to read on his free time.

"Alright guys we got five minutes until dinner so go use the restroom and wash your hands, one at a time." Cricket instructed and placed the ball on the windowsill. Jeff walked out of the room to use the restroom a Kurt decided to take a moment to look out the window.

The sky was now a dark blue with a only a few hints and streaks of the daylight blue. There was nothing passed the big lawn behind the building except for a fence like the one in the yard and even beyond that was just tree's.

"I like that blue, navy blue." Blaine was suddenly standing next to Kurt taking in the view with Kurt.

"I like red, a nice crimson." Kurt didn't know why he said so but it just seemed to be right since Blaine was speaking of colors, now he just felt stupid.

"Do you mind if I ask…why you're here." Blaine spoke low and soft. Kurt quickly peered over to him with big sheepish eyes before facing the window again.

"I…I tried to commit suicide." He mumbled before looking down at his laceless shoes. He felt Blaine's sympathetic eyes on him it was somewhat annoying, what with having to deal with people pitying you through the entire process coming here. But then again Blaine was in here too so maybe he felt the same way.

"W-why are you here? If you're okay with me asking." Kurt was whispering for some reason.

Blaine opened his mouth to answer but was cut of bye Crickets high pitched whistle.

"Alright guys last meal of the day, line up!" He ordered loudly with a chuckle and starting leading everyone to the cafeteria again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And there they all were again going down the line getting meatloaf and vegetables plopped onto their plates.

Thomas didn't sit with them this time luckily but they were still missing Nick, Jeff missed his smile a bit. Jeff forced the memory of Nick's pearly whites away and peered over to Colene who was nibbling on a baby carrot.

"So Jeff, your hair, is it natural?" Kurt asked out of the blue, before trying to mumble apologies for being rude.

"It's usually a bit more sandy but uh my mom…she helps me bleach it to make it lighter." He answered honestly.

"Well you take really good care of it, it's so soft." Colene giggled and ran her hand lightly through the side of his head passing through his soft platinum locks.

"Hey Nick." The group suddenly heard Cricket say from across the room. They all looked over to see the slim brunette walking in; his eyes bloodshot and red brimmed. They all watched as he got his food and looked over the tables as if he was trying to find his friends. Colene through her hand in the air and waved him over a small smile tugged at his lips and he walked over and then finally settling in the seat next to Blaine.

The group ate quietly not daring to ask Nick what and why everything happened earlier. Blaine and Kurt stole a few random moments of eye contact from each other make each other blush. Blaine still panicked under Kurt's gaze, he must be making this all up in his head he must be. Kurt couldn't like boys and even if he did Blaine would never be good enough for someone like him.

He seemed so strong willed and confident, basically the opposite if Blaine who was nothing but a coward and an idiot.

"Blaine! Blaine? Damn he's in his own little world there isn't he." Colene's voice and loud snaps broke him away from his thoughts and back to reality.

"There we go he's back with us." She giggled and patted his hand lightly.

"We only have about five minutes and the ladies made chocolate cake so if you want some you might want to go grab it." She suggested as she put a small forkful of cake between her lips.

"Uhm no I- I'm good." He said and lightly pushed away his tray.

He watched as his friends finished their cake occasionally peering over to Kurt who was just being a bit too adorable as he nipped at his slice of cake.

"Alright guys line up and then you get an hour of rec time, then phone calls, and then bed." Cricket informed and began walking back to the main ward.

"So you guys want to hang out in my room?" Nick offered his four friends as they walked.

"C-can we do that?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Yeah, they'll check on us but it still cool." Nick shrugged.

"What about Colene?" Blaine asked looking back at the girl who was simply smiling.

"It's fine she can come too." Nick shrugged once more as they passed through the entry way to the main ward.

"But she's a girl…" Kurt trailed off in confusion.

"Don't question it boys and go with it." She chuckled from behind them.

They started head down the boy's hall and inched closer to Nick and Blaine's room, Nick opened the door and let everyone file in.

Kurt, Jeff, and Blaine stood awkwardly as Colene jumped onto Nick's bed before setting down and Nick sitting down next to her.

"You guys can sit on my bed if you want." Nick offered and scooted closer to Colene to make space.

Blaine simply sat down on his bed and Kurt settled with Colene and Nick, which left Jeff who decided to awkwardly place himself between the beds.

"You boys are too shy and too quiet! Jeff get your ass up here." She tossed Nicks pillow onto the nightstand and patted the new free space. Jeff stood up hesitantly like always and sat next to her feeling her warmth press against his side.

"Blaine do you see any girls you like in the ward?" Colene asked cheekily before hooking arms with Jeff.

"Ah n-no." He answered from his bed that felt like a lonely island.

"Aww not even me?" She gave an exaggerated pout.

"I-I uh…" God, she was like a trap.

"It's okay Blaine you have a type and I respect that." She giggled and passed her fingers lightly over Jeff's forearm.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Cricket appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Jeff you got a call it's a bit early but I'll let it slide." He smiled and gestured for Jeff to come off the bed and follow him.

He unhooked his arm with Colene and followed Cricket out the room, leaving his friends behind. When he reached the nurses desk he was immediately handed the phone from the elderly nurse from earlier.

He put this receiver to his ear and was greeted by the sound of pots moving and being slammed around.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Jeff sweetie!, How are you are you okay?" His mother's shrill voice blared from the other end.

"Yes mom I'm fine it's not too bad here." He sighed and placed his elbow on the desk top.

"Good that's-that's good honey. But Jeff you didn't s-say much at the hospital but….why?" Her voice slipped into a small sob as if she was begging.

"Mom I'd really rather not talk about it over the phone okay? Just- Just put Eli on the phone please?" He requested softly.

He heard the rustle of the phone being passed over and a small childish giggle.

"Jeffie?" a small innocent voice spoke, just the sound of his little brother was going to make him tear up,

"Heyy Eli." He greeted.

"Jeff w-where are you?" the sadness in the child's voice ripped at Jeff's heart.

"I'm with some doctors I'm-I'm sick buddy but I'll get better…soon." He tried to make it sound somewhat simple and innocent.

"Jeffie you could have j-just came to me I can be a doctor." Jeff could hear the pout in his brothers voice.

"I know buddy I know and you're a great doctor but I-I….it's hard to explain Eli but don't worry I'll be home soon and I'll watch American Ninja Warriors with you and…I'll be home soon I promise." Jeff was fighting back tears his brother didn't deserve to see his big brother fall apart he deserved someone strong and inspiring.

"Okay and you better make me sugar cookies too." The small voice demanded making Jeff laugh.

"I'll make you all the sugar cookies you want to worry." He smiled.

"Good…but Jeffie I have to go to sleep will you s-sing me a song you know the one about Moon." Eli asked.

"Of course did you brush your teeth?" Jeff always did this before singing him to sleep making sure he was in clean PJ's and his teeth were clean.

"Yeah let me just get to my bed." He giggled and Jeff could hear the small pitter patter of his feet.

"Okay you can sing now Jeff." He already sounded tired but he always wanted a song no matter what.

"_Moon river, wider than a mile  
>I'm crossing you in style some day<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
>Wherever you're going, I'm going your way<em>

_Two drifters, off to see the world  
>There's such a lot of world to see<br>We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend  
>My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me<em>

_Moon river, wider than a mile  
>I'm crossing you in style some day<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker  
>Wherever you're going, I'm going your way<em>

_Two drifters, off to see the world  
>There's such a lot of world to see<br>We're after that same rainbow's end, waiting, round the bend  
>My Huckleberry Friend, Moon River, and me<em>."

Jeff tried his best not to tear up as he sang but once he heard the soft snores from the other end of the phone he was calmed down. He sighed before hanging up the phone and turning around and walking back to Nick's room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright boy's I'm off to shower and I'll be back to say goodnight later." Colene waved as she sat up from the bed and walked out the door with a sway in her hips.

"Look's like Colene and Jeff are ahead of you guys, shower time boys." Cricket yelled from the hallway as he passed by.

"Oh uh I sh-should get back to my room." Kurt said in panic and jogged out of the room, leaving the roommates together.

"Do you want to shower because I'm good I mean I took a shower this morning so…" Nick suggested from his bed.

"Yeah it that's ok. Do you mind stepping out?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No problem you might want to get your bin though." Nick informed as he headed out the doorway.

Blaine ignored his last sentence and jogged into the bathroom and began to strip frantically, he slid open the shower curtains and stepped in. The knob was a simple hot or cold knob with a little arrow at the top. Usually when he cut Blaine ran the water cold to lift off the bit of sting if he wanted to get in deep but the he remembered he couldn't cut here. He sighed in defeat and slumped down the wall and turned the knob lazily causing the water to run over his body and seep into his bandages.

He whimpered as he felt the water become almost boiling hot and irritate his open cuts beneath the bandages. Slowly he reached up a shaky hand across his chest and peeled off his binding causing the heavy stream of hot water to directly hit his wounds. He hissed and arched his back at the feeling but let it continue for almost three minutes before his torso became tortuously hot and somewhat stinging.

Soon he put as much feeling he could back in his arm and twisted the knob the opposite direction making the water cool down and sooth his body. The water turned icy in a matter of seconds and caused his knees to lock up and his torso and cuts to become numb. After a few seconds he took control again and switched off the water for good.

He peered down to his cuts that were no longer bleeding but were still flushed red, he then attempted to stand up but quickly stumbled back onto his knees sins his shins were still numb. After sitting in the tub for a few minutes Blaine finally stood up and walked into the room. He quickly tossed on a t-shirt and fresh sleeping pants before throwing himself into the bed and stuffing himself under the sheets.

He heard someone shuffle in and saw with half lidded eyes as the lights were switched off, moments later he felt a small warmth press his cheek.

"Goodnight Blaine." Colene's sweet voice soothed before he heard her walking out of the room, minutes after he heard Nick lay down in his bed he let his drowsiness take over him and pull him into dreams or far much better places. Nick simply stirred and whimpered from his nightmares both boys were lost in their own worlds for now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Jeff walked out of the bathroom with his hair wet and in clean clothes he found Kurt sitting on top of his bed peering out of the small window of their room.

"Hey." He whispered capturing the blue eyed boy's attention.

"Oh Hey." Kurt replied softly before looking back at the window.

When Jeff finally switched off the light and laid himself down on his own bed he realized what Kurt was peering at, the moon. A beam of Light shown through the window and illuminated both Kurt and Jeff's bed perfectly. Soon enough Jeff found himself staring at the sphere of light out the window only as it began to fade away as his eyelids drooped. The last thing he saw was Kurt settling back into his bed and the last thing he felt was warm pressure against his lips.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I just love to make myself sad I mean I love all of the characters so much but yet I put them in shit situations what the hell is wrong with me! And hazah for the Klaine and Niff moments! Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favorites and alerts it means so much to me and this fic is very close to my heart so thank you for reading! Reviews keep me going!**

**Coming up in chapter 4:**

_**Jeff's story **_

_**Niff moments!**_

_**Blaine's first deep session with Kyle.**_

_**Visiting hours **_


	5. Dreams to Remember

Make a Heaven of Hell

Chapter 4: Dreams to Remember, Dreams to Forget

_Jeff folded the single white sheet of notebook paper in half before shoving it into one of his father's large manila envelopes. Once it was taped closed He slowly walked to the entrance way and over to the large gilded mirror directly in the doorway, it was the first thing he saw everyday when he came home only to be the one thing to remind him of the torment he suffered every day. He carefully taped the envelope onto the center on the mirror, he read over his lazy handwriting that clearly read __**To Mom and Dad **__on the front of it before turning away and walking over to the basement door._

_The cement floor felt icy on the bottom of his bare feet as he walked over to the cleaning supply closet and opened the door. Past the brooms and mops and other chemicals used to clean the house he found what he was looking for, the bundle of spare extinction cords. _

_His bullies insults and taunts passed through his mind as he threw the longest cord over one of the pipes that dangled from the ceiling._

_**Watch where you're going fag.**_

_**Get the hell away from me you freak!**_

_He tied the first knot with the wire and gave a small tug to it, making sure it wasn't going to falter under his weight. _

_**I bet you don't even have a dick, look at you!**_

_**Come on pretty boy show some leg!**_

_**You're disgusting.**_

_Jeff walked over to the tall metal stool in the corner by the washing machine and dragged it back under the dangling cord. He balanced himself slowly onto the stool and grasped onto the yellow cord and wrapped it in a loop around his thin neck. With a gulp he reaches behind himself and tied a knot and tugged the cord a bit tighter around his throat and slowly let his hands down. _

_His heart is beating fast and the wire moves slight with each breath he takes, he suddenly hears his father's car pull into the driveway and starts to panic. After a few milliseconds of looking down at the floor below him and hearing the front door open he closed his eyes and kicked the stool away._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Nick woke up in a cold sweat and panting, he still felt as if strong hands were running over his back. He closed his eyes once more and gripped the sheets at his side only to see the image of his father's fist coming forward. He jumped up from his bed and scurried into the corner by the cubbies and looked around the room frantically to remind him he was awake and he was safe.

He looked over to Blaine; he was sleeping peacefully in the glow of the hallway lights, he was lucky. Unlike Nick, Blaine was able to sleep peacefully without nightmares of past abuse or the constant fear that the ward is nothing but a dream and his drunken father was actually waiting outside the room.

"Nick?" he jumped at the sound of his name and broke his focus from Blaine and looked at the doorway, it was just Colene. Nick didn't respond and just stared at her for a few seconds before she slowly moved closer as if she was approaching an injured animal.

Once she was only about a foot away she crouched down on her knees and laid a gentle hand on his forearm.

"Nick I promise you're safe, do you want your notebook?" Nick could only sniffle and nod, Colene stood up and walked over to his mattress pulling the red disheveled notebook from underneath his mattress.

She crouched down once again but this time by his side, she flipped open the wilted cover and folded it back to show the multiple drawings of a mystery woman all done in blue pen ink. He immediately relaxed and Colene smiled before slipping the notebook onto his lap.

"Will you ever tell me who she is?" she asked gently before rapping one of her arms around her friend.

"Maybe..." He whispered and traced over the deep indents of the drawings and sighed. Colene stayed with him like that for almost five minutes before he straightened up and closed the note book.

"What time is it?" He asked quietly.

"It's time to get ready for breakfast, that's why I'm here, I told Cricket I would help with the wakeup calls." She explained and patted his shoulder before drawing her arm away.

"I guess I should get up then." He sighed before standing up and walking over to his bed to hide away his notebook again.

"Alright well how about you wake up little Blaine over there and I'll go get Kurt and Jeff?" Before he could even reply she kissed him on the cheek and sauntered out of the room.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"_Kurt, Kurt smile at the camera okay?" Elizabeth instructed her son with a giggle as she snapped a photo of Burt and Kurt together. Kurt smoothed any wrinkles from his blue dress top before posing again next to his father, Elizabeth just laughed and took one more photo before running over and scooping her son up in her arms. _

"_Are you excited about starting school tomorrow?" His mother asked softly as she sat down at the patio table and bounced Kurt lightly on her knee._

"_Mhm." Kurt smiled proudly before taking a sip of his 'tea' from his small porcelain cup._

"_Little man's growin' up so fast." Burt complimented with a small chuckled from behind the grill._

"_You're still going to be our baby boy no matter how smart you get right?" Elizabeth whispered into Kurt's light brown locks. _

"_Yes mommy." Kurt giggled back and pecked her on the cheek, leaving a light trace of juice on her face from his upper lip. She laughed and wiped away the rest of the juice with her thumb before wiping it on her skirt. Kurt grimaced at the small stain on the blue cotton before turning back to his glass of juice._

"_Alright Mister, its gift time." Burt smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out a small white cardboard box. Kurt bounced and smiled in excitement and slowly to the box from his father's hands._

"_Something for your fist day." His mother whispered with a smile, at that Kurt slip the lid off and set it aside before pushing away the red tissue paper only to see a small red velvet bowtie. He slowly passed his short fingers over the soft material, it wasn't going to match with the outfit he planned for his first day of kindergarten but he could change that._

"_Do you like it Kurt?" Elizabeth asked and kissed his cheek, a small whiff of her perfume filling his nostrils. Kurt simply grinned down at the small bow and nodded._

"_Kurt?" He looked at his mother, her lips weren't moving._

"_Kuuurrt?" it wasn't his mother's voice he was hearing, her scent was slowly fading away and the sky was growing dark._

"Kurt, Kurt wake up." Kurt immediately shot up in a panic as the sweet imaged of his family pulled from his mind. Colene was standing by his side with a small smile, he wasn't home, he was in the ward again.

"Sorry if I scared you there's only ten minutes until breakfast." She warned before skipping over to Jeff's bed. Kurt pushed the duvet aside before standing up and switching on the lights. He turned around just in time to see Jeff sitting up groggily and Colene settling at the foot of the bed.

"You boys having anyone visit today?" She asked with a small bounce on Jeff's bed.

"We get visitors today?" Jeff asked gruffly and he rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"Yup instead of waiting outside during people's sessions we get a visiting hour so if you do you have a choice in going to see whoever is visiting you _or_ going to your counseling session." She explained with a smile.

"I think my dad's coming." Kurt simply shrugged and started fixing and flattening the sheets on his bed.

"I don't know my mom might come." Jeff mumbled sadly.

"You boys need to hurry up; I'll meet you in the line." She said before smiling at both boys and leaving out the door.

Kurt sighed before walking over to his cubby and pulling out a clean shirt and sleeping pants. His father had completely skipped over his jeans and best couture to get to all of his PJ sets and T-Shirts so he would basically be stuck in pajama's his entire time he had left in the ward. He turned away as Jeff got his own set of clean clothes; he shot his new a friend a small smile before he went into the bathroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Blaine you got to wake up we only have a few minutes until breakfast." Blaine heard Nick whisper and shake Blaine's shoulder lightly, his eyes immediately cracked open and looked up before letting out a yawn.

"I'm going to head over to the nurses' desk, see you there?" Nick asked as he headed towards the doorway before facing his friend once more.

"Yeah." Blaine replied groggily and reached up to rub at his eyes. He watched as Nick smiled at him one last time before leaving out the door. Blaine groaned before sitting up and automatically noticing the cold wetness on his side. He immediately looked down only to see the dark wet spot that had developed over night on his shirt. His eyes drifted to his bed sheet which had a similar stain, Blaine jumped up from the bed and turned on the lights and saw the red stains clearly.

In a panic he shrugged his shirt off only to see the dried blood caked over his cuts, he tossed the shirt over the stain on the bed sheets before covering up both with his blanket. He took a deep breath before running over to his cubby, opening it and grabbing a black t-shirt and throwing on. He dug his fingers through his messy curls and blinked a few times before straightening up and heading out of the room.

As he inched down the hallway he noticed the small group of patients huddled together at one corner of the nurse's desk as if they were watching something. Ignoring the odd state of the group Blaine spotted Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Colene standing in the middle of the group their eyes also focused on something.

"Uh hey guys…whats going on?" Blaine asked his friends, he didn't need an answer because he immediately turned to the loud banging in front of him. It was a janitor nailing a board to the walk next to the Ward exit.

"Some girl got mad at one of the nurses for not letting her have her cell phone and decided to kick a hole on the wall, now she has an injured foot and still no cell phone." Colene said dryly still watching the old main hammer a nail into the corner of the board.

"Does that happen a lot? Like, people kicking holes into the wall like Chuck Norris?" Jeff asked and watched, puzzled.

"A lot of the patients here deal with anger issues so that's a yes but don't worry they board the hole up for now but it's usually properly fixed by lunchtime, trust me this is the fourth hole they've had to fix since I've been here." Nick responded.

"Alright guys shows over, no big deal." Cricket called over the group of teens and gestured for them to line up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The group ate breakfast quietly with only Colene's small giggled when she played with each boy's hair. Thomas glared at them from across the room where he sat at his own secluded table next to all of the nurses. Nick stole small glances at Jeff as Colene praised him and giggled a little when he saw Blaine watching Kurt dreamily as he nibbled at his toast and poked at his eggs.

He shrugged off his surroundings and continued eating until Cricket lined everyone up for rec time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The five patients now sat at their own table in the art room doing separate activities, Colene was making a continuous long braid from yarn, Blaine was attempting to do origami, Kurt was organizing the container of beads Jeff attempted making a bracelet with, and Nick simply holding the strands of yarn together for Colene.

The room was buzzing with other patients making their own crafts and messes while giggling and chatting away.

Colene looked up at the clock quickly before tying the end of her braid and slinking back in her chair.

"Five, Four, Three, Two…." All of the boys stared at her confusedly before they turned to the small click of the door opening, it was Cricket.

"Colene your aunt is here and Jeff so is your mom and brother." Cricket informed as he scrolled through the messages on his phone. Jeff brightened up a while Colene simply grimaced and sighed.

"Gwen, can you take Jeff and Colene down to the mess hall?" Cricket called over to the red headed nurse who came jogging over to the group with a smile.

"Follow me you two." She yipped and waved over her shoulder as she walked over to the doorway. Colene and Jeff scooted out of their chairs and waved goodbye to the rest of their group before following Gwen out the door.

Nick watched sadly, whishing he could have the same feeling that Jeff had, family visiting to make sure he was alright to see how he is doing. He had no one, in the back of his mind he thinks about how he has the friends he made here, but pushes it away because it just seems too early to get that attached.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Jeff walked into the cafeteria, spotting his mother and little brother instantly, Eli was perched on his mother's lap staring up at the high ceilings.

"He looks just like you, adorable." Colene gushed as she walked over to her visitor; Jeff just smiled at her before approaching his table. Before he could even say hello Eli looked over at him and jumped down from his mother's lap to jog over to Jeff and wrap his arms around his thighs. Jeff smiled down at him and patted his dirty blonde locks.

"Jeff this place is huge, kind of scary, but still cool." Eli glowed and bounced, Jeff chuckled before reaching down and throwing the younger boy over his hip.

"Jeffrey what did I say about holding him like that?" Jeff's mother chuckled from where she sat and Eli just broke out into loud giggles.

"Hey mom." Jeff said timidly with a small smile before pulling out a seat on the opposite side of the table and setting Eli on his lap as he sat down.

"What is this place?" Eli asked with his head thrown back against Jeff's chest looking up at him with big brown curious eyes.

"I already told you Eli, it's a hospital." Jeff responded and leaned down his head to bump noses with his little brother.

"Jeff you don't need a hospital you got me to get you better!" Eli pouted; Jeff smiled and pressed a small kiss to Eli's forehead.

"Are you ready to talk?" Jeff's mother spoke up causing both boys to snap their eyes to her.

"Not in front of Eli, Mom." Jeff warned.

"Jeffrey we have to talk about this sometime and he's not dumb he can tell something is wrong." She informed sternly and crossed her arms.

Jeff was about to reply but was interrupted when he saw a gruff man enter the cafeteria and sit down a few seats away, Eli broke his gaze when the little boy hopped up and straddled him and nuzzled his head in the crook of his neck.

"Are you coming home with us?" Eli asked in a whisper, he sounded so innocent and sad that it made Jeff almost want to cry.

"No bud, not tonight, soon though." He responded and patted the boys back lightly. He felt Eli's grip tighten and heard a small sniffle he immediately wrapped his arms tightly, almost protectively, around Eli. He heard the doors open again and turned his head slightly enough to see Kurt walking over to the gruff man who entered minutes ago, most likely his father.

Jeff looked over to his mother, her bottom lip worried between her teeth staring at Jeff intensely.

Jeff was not ready to talk about _it, _she needed to respect that_._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"How are you today, Blaine?" Kyle asked with a smile and a tilt of her head.

"Good." Blaine shrugged.

"That's good….today uhm-today I want to talk with you about when the whole self harming thing began. What drew you to do that…to yourself, what were you thinking at the time?" She narrowed her eyes gently and leaned forward a bit in her seat.

"Well I-I was in sixth grade, and it-it was just a really…horrible day and the last thing I needed was my dad yelling at me about my grades and I…found the razors in my dad's garage. Just a whole unopened pack of razors left there…." He trailed off as memories of his father's shouts, the feel of the first cut, and the horrible clean-up that took place afterwards.

"So you were led to that due to stress?" Kyle questioned quietly, a hint of sympathy in her eyes, Blaine simply nodded.

"So I take it that your Dad is very…intimidating?" She offered.

"And controlling." Blaine mumbled with his eyes down casted to the floor, he heard Kyle hum in acknowledgement.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about…how you felt about your home situation, like your mom or another relative; it said you had a brother in your file…" Kyle drifted off as she pulled what was most likely Blaine's file off her lap and flipped past a few pages.

"Mom doesn't listen and Cooper lives in New Jersey." Blaine informed dryly.

"What about friends, maybe a guidance counselor?" Blaine shook his head and kept glaring at the floor.

Blaine realized that he truly had no one to actually care about what he was feeling; no one at all, and it was putting him in a thick fog of sadness and anger. He thought back to all the times he had come home with dirt on his back from being pushed down by other students and his mother scrunching her nose at him and ordering him to go change.

Then of course the times the times he got a B instead of an A and his father would yell at him and then deny him dessert or playing privileges.

Suddenly there was a box of tissues being waved in his face; he looked up to see Kyle holding it out to him with the feeling of tears slipping down his face.

"Sorry." He mumbled and took one tissue from the box before ridding his face of the signs of his sadness.

"Don't apologize; wanna talk about what brought on the waterworks?" Kyle gave a small sympathetic smile.

"It's-It's nothing I'm just upset no one could make it to visiting hours." That wasn't entirely a lie.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kurt Hummel?" Kurt heard a deep masculine voice call out from the nurse's desk as he played with a rubix cube Kyle tossed him as she walked Blaine down to his session. He looked up to see Brad from the yard yesterday smiling at him.

"Your dad's here, you know where the mess hall is right?" Kurt immediately smiled at the mention of his Dad and answered with a nod.

"Alright I'll unlock the doors for you and all you have to do is go there and he should be waiting for you." The nurse smiled and stood up with his keys in hand. Kurt stood up and followed him to the door as he turned the key and opened the door. Kurt shot him a thankful smile before going out into the hallway and basically power walking to the cafeteria.

Once he reached the entry way he peered around and saw Jeff and Colene before spotting his dad sitting at his own table. His skipped over and his dad stood up within seconds wrapping his arms tightly around his son.

"Dad." Kurt greeted breathily hugged his Dad back before pulling away and giving him a small smile.

"Hey kiddo." Burt smiled back before sitting back down and gesturing to the empty seat next to him for Kurt to sit down in. Kurt settled into the chair and looked up at his Dad, he had an unreadable expression on his face and it tore Kurt apart.

"This place treating you okay?" Burt asked taking a quick look around the room.

"Surprisingly yeah-I mean the staff is nice and I haven't been to the counselor yet but I'll probably go tomorrow." Kurt replied quietly and Burt just nodded in acknowledgement. They silent for a moment and Kurt new why his father was so quiet, he had a question. A question that any parent would ask their child if they we're to attempt suicide and holding it off was only causing unsettling tension.

"Dad I know what you're thinking and you should know it wasn't because of you." Kurt attempted to soothe but it only ended in his father's face crumpling up in preparation to cry, Kurt heart was sinking.

"I could've stopped it, I should have kept a closer eye on you…looked out for-out for signs or somethin'. Whatever made you feel…that way I-I could have put an end to it, I could've protected you." Burt's voice broke when he spoke as tears slipped off his cheeks.

"You…You didn't know, Dad." Kurt whispered as he started to shed a few tears and reached out for his fathers had, entwining their fingers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Niiick, scoot over." Colene whined to her friend who was sitting in the center of the nest but did what he was told. She immediately threw herself in the spot next to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I take it that you didn't have a good time with your visitor?" Nick asked as he picked lint from his sleeping pants.

"Like usual…how was your session?" Colene tilted her head up enough to peer at Nick's eyes.

"Didn't talk about much really…" He mumbled a looked down at the hideous green carpet floor.

Colene simply stayed quiet; any other person would ask what they talked about but she knew from experience that pushing Nick would only piss him off. She didn't know much about Nick but at the same time he didn't know much about her. But she could tell that whatever was going on with him must be pretty impacting.

She sat up from the cushioned bench and patted her friend's knee.

"C'mon the rest of the guys will be back soon." She said as she headed out the room. Nick let out one last sigh before getting up from the bench.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Sorry if this is too long. Basically every two chapters will equal a day I guess, hope that isn't too much. Let me know what you think, I'm going to start working on the next chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
